legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Sebastian
"Did you think I would serve, while you ruled Nosgoth? You, and not I? The Sarafan Lord knows how to value me. I am to rule by his side, and achieve what you never could." '' (Sebastian) '''Sebastian' was a major character in ''Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2'', he was originally one of the leading vampires of Kain's Vampire Army (and one that was highly respected by Kain Chapter 6:Industrial Quarter Transcript at Nosgothic Realm ). However, with the rise of Kain's Vampire Army, Sebastian became power hungry and ended up betraying Kain to the Sarafan Lord; setting up the ambush that cost Kain the Battle of Meridian and the whole of the war. When Kain returned two centuries later, Sebastian was the third traitor vampire and boss character that Kain faced in ''Blood Omen 2'', at the end of Chapter 6:The Industrial Quarter, Kain killed Sebastian, gaining the Dark Gift Berserk (and also gaining the Nexus Stone and the first information regarding the Device). Sebastian was voiced by Nick Jameson . Biography Sebastian was was seen only in the fourth paradox timeline that gave rise to'' Blood Omen 2'' . As such he was likely sired by Vorador some time between the Collapse of the Pillars and the Rise of Kain's Vampire Army. When Kain's Vampire Army rose to power and began to conquer Nosgoth, Sebastian was one of the leading Vampires in the army; but for unknown reasons (Sebastian's conversation with Kain possibly suggests jealousy, the promise of power or a perceived lack of 'value' from Kain as motivating factors Chapter 6:Industrial Quarter Transcript at Nosgothic Realm ) sometime prior to the Battle of Meridian, Sebastian betrayed Kain, selling himself to the Sarafan Lord and arranging an ambush that would cost Kain the war. When the battle commenced, the ambush was successful and Sebastian's absence alerted Kain to his betrayal. The army was defeated, with Kain apparently 'killed' by the Sarafan Lord. In the centuries that followed Sebastian became a major player in the new Sarafan Nosgoth - arguably the highest ranked 'traitor vampire' seen in ''Blood Omen 2''. (he was also 'valuable' enough to be the only non-Hylden lifeform aware of the Device). Two centuries later, when Kain returned, he initially sought the vampire resistance (the Cabal) and their headquarters (Sanctuary) and following a set of clues from various Cabal Contacts, Kain made his way through Chapter 3:The Lower City. While Kain was searching for Sanctuary in the Lower City, he came across a small courtyard next the city reformatory which was covered in Human bodies (or body parts), blood and gore - the result of "sloppy" Chapter 3:Lower City Transcript at Nosgothic Realm vampire feeding. Sebastian was responsible for the massacre (though Kain didn't yet recognise the vampire as Sebastian) and he knowingly acknowledged Kain, before retreating,claiming he was "required elsewhere" Chapter 3:Lower City Transcript at Nosgothic Realm . Kain attempted to follow a short distance and was able to establish that the Vampire disliked Kain and probably served the Sarafan . (Sebastian himself is unclear; claiming to serve the Sarafan Lord and not the Sarafan Order per se, perhaps indicating a high rank above the Human members of the order Chapter 3:Lower City Transcript at Nosgothic Realm Sebastian Page at Dark Chronicle ) before the vampire jumped beyond Kain's reach. Shortly after he rescued Umah from the Sarafan Keep in Chapter 5, Kain learnt that the Sarafan Lord was using the powers of the Nexus Stone in the Main Factory complex of the Industrial Quarter. Realising he could use the stone to counter the threat of the Soul Reaver, Kain travelled to Sebastian's territory; the Industrial Quarter, in Chapter 6, attempting to steal it. As Kain approached the Nexus Stone Chamber, Sebastian (after being informed of a body being found) 'sensed' that Kain was there and told the guards to be vigilant and stop Kain reaching the chamber at all costs. They were unsuccessful and Sebastian was forced to confront Kain as he went to steal the Nexus Stone. With Kain finally recognising him, Sebastian and Kain fought for control of the Nexus Stone. '' See Also: Sebastian (boss). '' After the battle, Kain interrogated the dying Sebastian about the Nexus Stone. Sebastian told Kain that the stone's portal had led to the Device; a machine which Sebastian knew would "spell Kain's destruction" Chapter 6:Industrial Quarter Transcript at Nosgothic Realm , but he did not know the specifics of. As Sebastian died, Kain absorbed the Dark Gift Berserk from him and stole the Nexus Stone, destroying the Main Factory in the process. Notes Sebastian's ranking from both the Vampire Army and the Sarafan Order is unclear; his close relationship to Kain (and his damaging betrayal) would suggest Sebastian was very close to Kain and likely one of the leading vampires of the army; Likewise he is probably the highest ranked non-Hylden member of the Sarafan Order seen and Sebastian's dialogue suggests another close (and supposedly 'more equal') relationship with the Sarafan Lord (Sebastian also, though clearly associated with the Sarafan Order, denies working for them; perhaps indicating he considers the Human members of the order 'beneath him' Sebastian Page at Dark Chronicle , only later did he admit to working for the Sarafan Lord Chapter 6:Industrial Quarter Transcript at Nosgothic Realm ). Sebastian is initially aware of Kain 's revival; in Chapter 3, he speaks of "rumours" Chapter 3:Lower City Transcript at Nosgothic Realm of Kain's return (a phrase that will also be used later in Chapter 4 by Marcus Chapter 4:Upper City Transcript at Nosgothic Realm ). It is worth noting that Faustus had already had an encounter with Kain (at the Grand Hotel at the end of Chapter 1) that allowed him to escape and report the information to the Sarafan. The usage of Sebastian's Dark Gift, Berserk, is incredibly inconsistent with the manner in which Sebastian uses it (Sebastian only uses a regular combo and regular 'power moves', none of which resemble the Berserk combo). This is because the Berserk gift itself underwent changes during development; originally being called "Speed" and allowing Kain a time manipulation effect - similar to Slow Time from ''Blood Omen'' and the Time Reaver Spell from ''Defiance''; Sebastian uses a prominent 'speed-like' effect in his boss battle. Sebastian is notably committed to his cause in the boss battle; knowingly attempting to destroy the Nexus Stone, which would have killed himself and Kain in the process. His relationship with Kain also causes Kain to tell a rare (if not unique) lie Sebastian Page at Dark Chronicle - as Kain offers to spare Sebastian's life; an offer which they both acknowledge is a poor lie Chapter 6:Industrial Quarter Transcript at Nosgothic Realm . See Also Sebastian at Dark Chronicle . References Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 Category:boss Category:Blood Omen 2 Characters